


Glory

by mother_hearted



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for her victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

It was one second that made all the difference, that coated her blade and the tiles of the plaza beneath them red. He is flat on his back on the ground, the cut in his neck deep and merciless, blood seeping out dark and thick. His eyes are still open, blank and empty, unmoving.

For her victory, there is no glory.

Only her big brother's dead body with muted eyes that stare back at her as her heart finally crumbles into nothing.


End file.
